Cave Into Me
by valistus
Summary: Maven's obsession with Mare reaches new heights now that she's finally his. So busy making sure she loses herself to him, he fails to realize he's already lost himself in her. A series of one-shots set after Glass Sword. Rated M.
1. Part I

**Pairing:** Maven/Mare

 **Rating:** M+

 **Warnings:** Emotional abuse, consensual sex, Stockholm syndrome

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are the sole property of Victoria Aveyard  & HarperTeen Publishing. This work is created soley for entertainment purposes.

 **Author's Notes:** Takes place a week after the ending of Glass Sword. No mentions of The King's Cage (as I haven't read it yet oops). Please note that these themes do not represent any personal values and are not to be taken lightly. Emotional abuse is still abuse, folks—and it is never okay. This won't be a long story. It will mostly be a series of one-shots—about 5 parts.

Maven sat still, back leaning causally into his throne as though it'd been a usual stance for years. He reveled in the quietness of the grand room, ears still buzzing with the various sounds of crowds he'd just been in front of. It was a feeling he hadn't grown accustomed to as of yet. Though he was used to being a part of the attention, the levels of adrenaline that coursed through him were far more intense when he was the cynosure of all.

It was addicting—the way in which everyone looked to him for answers. He had no qualms over those who visibly disagreed with him. No one was brave enough to step forward and denounce him. His hold over the kingdom was stern, and he it would remain as such for a long time.

A string of duties ran through his mind with a hint of laziness. He closed his eyes for a moment in hopes to regain an ounce of strength. It'd been a long while since he was able to sleep well. The loss of his dear mother had made the restless nights worse, but he had an inkling that those nights would soon come to an end. Now that plans had been placed in motion to rid himself of the pests that were the Scarlet Guard and his brother, it wouldn't be long now that he could properly commence a new era under his rule.

The door swished open, a guard bowing before stepping to the side. Maven instantly perked up, his fiery eyes dancing with excitement as Mare walked into the room with her eyes stubbornly glued to the floor. Her heels echoed in the room as she was forced to stand in the center of his gaze. The king waved off his guard with mild interest, his gaze never faltering from his prize. The jeweled necklace shimmered prettily against her tan skin as she stood under the lights of the room.

He wondered what his mother would think of him then. She'd instilled a sense of detachment when it came to frivolous things like emotions, and for a while he'd been an excellent student in that standpoint. He'd played the perfect role of Prince, smiling when prompted, charming when needed. But it was vastly different when it came to Mare Barrow. She'd stripped him of his powers in that aspect, spilling her essence into the cracks of his bones until she merged herself into him. Maven despised her for it. He hated the woman standing silently before him and he yearned to govern her in all ways imaginable.

It wouldn't be long before he owned every inch of her, body, mind, and soul—he would possess her, and she would surrender to him willingly.

"I trust you're well rested?" Maven's lips quirked into an amused smirk when she remained quiet, eyes boring holes into the floor with silent, murderous rage.

The King took in the sight of her then. Her chest rose rapidly, causing her plunging neckline to accentuate her clothed breasts. The sapphire blue dress that spilled over her body in a waterfall of silks suited her and Maven made a mental note to have them dress her in the color often.

He let out a dramatic sigh, shifting his back so that it rested against the throne, fingers tapping gingerly on his clothed thigh. Though his first instinct was to kiss her pliable lips—taste her sweet essence, he knew that it was crucial to take his time with her. Despite what it may have seen to the naked eye, his intention wasn't to scare her, it was a far more selfish matter than that. He wanted her to look at him like she used to. He wanted Mare to smile and love him as she once did. And though it was a very quaint feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew there was still something in her that could bloom the feeling once more.

But she would not know this—not yet.

"You wound me, Mare. Here I thought you'd missed me. I haven't seen you since the day I gave you your necklace." He rose from his seat on the throne, making a show to dust his clothes as though he'd been out all day, hard at work like some common Red. He took languid steps toward her soon after, eyes gleaming with a dangerous playfulness.

She turned to him then, eyes blazing with lightening. There was his little lightening girl. No matter what circumstances you placed her in, Mare would always continue to have some fight in her.

"Don't you mean your collar?" She accused, voice dripping with venom.

He stopped mere inches before her now, content in watching her seethe. The anger she was probably feeling tinted her cheeks in a pretty shade of rose. His fingers twitched at his side to feel the warmness on them. He needed to take his time, though he felt his patience wearing thin, he needed to be sure that she was completely broken.

Only then could he truly have her. Only then would she really be his.

His eyes glittered with desire, fingers ghosting over her naked shoulders as he hovered his lips over her ear. He grinned at the feel of her shiver. Insurgent locks of hair danced under his breath as he brushed them behind her jeweled ear. She truly was a lovely specimen and the thought of his fingers mapping every part of her only made him yearn for her more.

Maven placed a hand on the small of her back, bringing her ever so closer to him as he whispered out his dark promise. "A gift still, Mare. You and I will have plenty of time to get reacquainted. Sooner or later you'll simper to me, and I won't need a Whisper to persuade you. You will come to me on your own."

He pressed a slow, burning kiss onto her ear, smirking at the thought of his next words, "The first time I touch you will be because you want me to. You'll beg for me to show you sweet release. I won't ever force you because eventually your heart will out."

Pulling her away slightly, he relished in her watery gaze. The flush that began in her cheeks now bloomed on her neck and chest. He traced the edges of the necklace, flicking the empty loop where the chain usually hung, a smug grin staining his features once more.

Maven briefly wondered how his brother was faring with her. He was almost tempted to find out if she'd let the bastard touch her but thought better of it. Even if he had, Maven would make sure to erase all traces of Cal from her skin until her anatomy could only fathom his own touch. The ember flames of desire would consume Mare, he would make sure of that. And when he was done she was going to need him like an addict needed their poison of choice.

With this satisfying notion swimming in the back of his mind, he pressed his lips against her forehead, lips twitching against her skin despite himself. He wanted to kiss her, plan be damned, but he pushed the intrusive desires away. Instead, Maven pulled away from her, ignoring the stream of tears that silently glittered on her cheeks as he walked away, leaving her behind without another sparring glance. When the door closed behind him he heard her choked sob, and it only served to please him.

He knew without a doubt she cried at the truth in his words. Mare Barrow had already fallen into his web, and she would remain there until her dying day.


	2. Part II

**Pairing:** Maven/Mare

 **Rating:** M+

 **Warnings:** Emotional abuse, consensual sex, Stockholm syndrome

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are the sole property of Victoria Aveyard  & HarperTeen Publishing. This work is created soley for entertainment purposes.

 **Author's Notes:** I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for such a long time. Apologies! I got caught up in the real world. It's a super drag. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

The clinking of silverware seemed to echo in the ostentatious dining hall as night's feast commenced. Guards and servants stood aligned against the walls, so still and silent they seemed like statues becoming wallflowers. Everything had been placed on the table with intricate detail, so much so that if Mare squinted through her tired eyes it almost seemed like a painting.

Though tempting as the food may have smelled, warmly wafting under her nose, Mare held resilient. She was not accustomed to eating with Maven, not usually. Her dinners were instead served in the solace of her loneliness, locked away in the four walls of her bedroom made of silent stone. But nights such as these, when Maven's duties did not keep him chained to his desk until dusk, he would request that she dine with him.

A soft berating voice echoed in her mind. It was never a request. It was a command, and when the King commanded it, his people bowed a head and followed orders.

Mare sat stiffly against the golden chair that nestled her. It almost felt like her own form of protection from the man that sat in front of her. The crimson dress that adorned her body felt cool in the night's air, and she had to suppress a shiver. Unlike the first time she began wearing the fashionable garments, her skin was not unseen under layers of white power in an effort to hide who she truly was. And this only served to confuse her. Maven was a walking paradox she could not solve. Though he claimed to loathe her people, he looked at her with eyes she didn't want to be affected by.

"Mare, starving yourself for a chance at a tantrum is comical. The cooks work hard to provide you with meals, yet here you are, turning away their creations like a spoiled, petulant child."

Her nails dug painfully into her palms under the table, teeth clenching so tightly that she thought for a moment they would crack under the pressure. She hated how well he knew her, hated how easily pushing her buttons and guilt tripping her came to him. He wasn't supposed to know her this well—still. Why had he bothered doing it now? He'd gotten all that he wanted. Mare would lie awake at night in her enormous bed, finding reasons as to why he hadn't killed her that fateful day her life went to shit. And she could not fathom a single logical reason as to why she was sitting in front of him, dressed like a doll for his bemusement.

Suppressing a deep sigh while blatantly ignoring the King, she carefully reached for her silverware and began to eat her dinner. Despite wanting to hate the taste, she couldn't help but appreciate the assortment of tastes that burst inside her mouth. For a brief moment she closed her eyes only to find Maven staring at her intently.

"You're beautiful," he spoke. His tone was neither gentle nor stern. It was spoken calmly, as though he'd just informed her of the weather and it had caused Mare to cough down her food.

She glared at the hint of his grin, looking away from him and hoping to anything in the world that her heated skin could not be seen turning into shades of red. But she knew she'd lost the battle when his grin grew wider before he returned to his dinner. Choosing to ignore his compliment, she continued to focus on her plate, but try as she might, the food had gone bland in her mouth and now her stomach churned with a notion that was not welcome-flattery.

This was not right, she was not supposed to feel for the Boy King. He was ruthless and uncaring of those around him, and if he ever found himself at a crossroads, she had no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't hesitate to snap her neck. _Stupid girl...he's not the boy you fell for,_ she reprimanded herself silently. The reality check helped compose her, and as she continued to eat, her anatomy raged with a newly lit hatred for him.

* * *

Blood, Mare's vision was stained with it as she saw her comrades fall to their knees with gaping wounds adorning their features. Shade looked at her beseechingly as he choked out a bloodied breath. Dust danced before her gaze as she tried to pull away from whatever it was that held her back. She wanted to go to them—help them, but she couldn't. Instead, her feet were glued to the rubble she stood on top of, hands outstretched as a hoarse cry fell from her lips. Her brother was falling—dying, and she couldn't go to him. He was dying because of her idiotic and ridiculous belief that she could win against Maven.

Just as the light dimmed in her favorite brother's eyes, she heard him gasp out, "you did this."

And then she was awake, cold sweat filming her skin as her tears fell. Even as her collar dug into her neck, the pain the words had caused were far greater. The nightmares had been getting more frequent and their violent nature intensified with each passing night. Mare tired to forgo sleep countless hours before she finally lost the battle, and tonight the dream was far more vivid and horrific than any others her unconscious mind conjured up.

So disorientated she'd been upon waking up that she hadn't noticed someone holding her in their arms. The familiar scent caused her stomach to twist with fear and hatred all at once—a vile combination that made her nauseous. Her instinct screamed at her to pull away from him as angry tears replaced those of sadness, and the action only made her collar prick deeper into her neck until she gasped out at the sudden pain.

Maven's hand gently stroked her hair away from her eyes as he gazed into her with a tenderness she didn't understand. The Lightening Girl looked up at him through her tears, fingers unconsciously wrapping around his shirt, despite knowing how wrong it was to be on her bed with him.

"It's not real, Mare," he breathed out as he pulled her to him, his lips moving to rest against her ear, soothing her despite herself with his warm caresses.

She hated herself in that moment, despising how weak she felt. But her demons proved to be too great for her, and soon she found herself pushing into him, hoping to somehow be swallowed by the Boy King so that she could cease to exist. It was sickening how he could still bring her ease, despite everything he'd done to ruin her. Would she never learn? How many times was she going to allow Maven to ensnare her in his trap—toying with her head as though she were some feeble-minded being?

* * *

Maven closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her body nestled against hers. It was common to hear her screams through the night. One could not go through what Mare had and sleep peacefully. He was usually very good at ignoring her, but months of having her near and fighting his instinct wore him ragged. Before he could surmise any logic he'd found himself storming into her room to find her crying out like a wounded animal.

It wasn't part of his plan, and he was taken aback when he felt her sink into him after a long moment of what looked like an internal fight between her mind and heart, but the need to feel her was far greater than any plan he'd set in motion. Before he could really surmise what the implications of his next actions could cause, he encircled her neck, unclasping the collar and throwing it to the side of where they sat. He'd felt her stiffen at the action and almost found himself amused with her wide-eyed shock. It grew greater still, when his fingers traced the nape of her neck, and he almost felt sick with regret when his fingers brushed over his brand.

He wanted to rip the guilt from her anatomy. It would make things much simpler between the two, but he'd planned a lifetime with her, and eventually it would subdue. He would make sure of it and no memory of the past—be it his brother of her family, would keep him from freeing her of it. Maven may have been stripped of his humanity when his mother was alive, but if there was one thing she could not rid her son of, it was the stubbornness that came in loving someone.

A new wave of fiery determination filled his insides. He gripped her face in his hands, willing her to look at him. Her glassy eyes, squinted through the darkness and Maven's nostrils flared with desire. He would show her how much she meant to him, because despite how brutal his actions looked, he had done it all with the notion that he'd have her again.

 _Mare will understand, she did before,_ he mentally surmised.

And with this thought in mind, he bent down and kissed her. He kissed her fully, with waves of reverence spilling from his soul. Though he was dizzy with euphoria at the feel of her plump lips on his, he didn't fail to notice that she'd kissed him back.


	3. Part III

**Pairing:** Maven/Mare

 **Rating:** M+

 **Warnings:** Emotional abuse, consensual sex, Stockholm syndrome

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are the sole property of Victoria Aveyard & HarperTeen Publishing. This work is created soley for entertainment purposes.

 **Author's Notes:** Adult themes towards the end. We're reaching the crescendo before the series' end. Enjoy!

* * *

Long, elegant fingers ran through silver locks of hair, pulling up bunches of strands until Evangeline could tighten them in a ponytail. She watched with cautious eyes as Maven continued to ignore her, his own gaze reading through a series of scrolls that scattered around his desk. This indifferent attitude only seemed to fuel her constant anger towards her king. She'd come into this agreement knowing she would rule alongside with him. Yet countless days of scheming and fighting for her birthright seemed to be slipping through her fingertips and all because of that little Lightening Girl. Evangeline should have killed her when she had the chance, crushed her under the weight of cold metal until her blood stained Evangeline's element.

When Maven had imprisoned her, Evangeline did not bother to care. She'd decided she would allow Maven keep her for his own bemusement. It seemed like a harmless notion at the time, knowing that young boys were fickle when it came to matters of the heart. Yet, as the months progressed, the woman realized how wrong of a decision it had been. Maven was falling for that snake's seduction and Evangeline could say nothing of the matter lest he send her away with a scowl. She'd expected him to kill her after he'd grown tired of her, and as they neared their two-year mark from when he imprisoned her, the Magnetron feared Maven would do something idiotic to destroy all they'd worked for.

With a sharp inhale, she slapped her hands onto the desk, deciding she'd had enough of being ignored. Maven did not flinch. Instead, the King sat back in a more indifferent position and raised an eyebrow at her. This gesture only infuriated her further.

"I will not allow you to make a fool of yourself any longer, Maven. If you continue to entertain the idea of having the little Lightening Girl by your side forever, it will destroy everything we've worked for. Your people are laughing at you behind your back. They'll think you incapable of securing your throne if you delay in producing an heir. I will not be the center of their jokes. They're—," a sharp gasp interrupted her as heat penetrated through her clothing. The Samos heir could feel her metal attire begin to stick onto her skin in a horrid fashion. She fell, a screaming heap on the floor as Maven's flames engulfed her. The pain was far too great to even fathom a counterattack and she could not understand how he was capable of causing this when no flames roared to life with the help of his bracelet.

Evangeline began to grow still, muffled sobs of pain slipping through her lips as her vision grew hazy.

She could hear Maven walk towards her, a look of disgust mapping his features as he looked down at her as though she were nothing more than a pathetic, wounded animal. Her question must have shown in her eyes, for no sooner had she screamed it in her mind, did she find him grinning in answer.

"Don't make me laugh, Evangeline. You of all people should know that nothing goes on without my knowlegde. You're so worried of what I do with Mare that you hadn't stopped to wonder what I thought of you and that little concubine you like to pass off as a consort."

Evangeline managed to grow wide-eyed despite the intense pain that rattled her bones. A new sort of fear bloomed within her, churning her insides until her breaths grew ragged.

Maven smirked down at her, his eyes radiating annoyance that was meant for her alone. And Evangeline knew right then and there Maven had committed a grave mistake—he'd fallen in love with the girl.

Love was weak, and when blinded by it, it caused people to do horrendous things.

* * *

Mare sat silently on the grand terrace that was attached to her bedroom. A year after she was imprisoned she'd been moved to a more "suitable" bedroom upon Maven's request. She didn't argue with him, not after she'd seen it. It was filled with things that reminded her of home, with a view that could take anyone's breath away. He'd done it for her, and she wasn't surprised to see that he'd had it made next to his own bed chambers. Not that it mattered, really. Maven spent most of his nights with her anyway.

It wasn't often that Mare thought of her previous life these days. Her head had been so wrapped up in Maven that she often forgot how she'd ended up with him. But on nights when she'd recall the terror, her chest would constrict and the tears would fall.

Her brown eyes gazed up at the moon, so intently that after a while they began to strain, and it only made her tears fall that much harder. She didn't even know how her family had been faring in the war without her. And Cal? What of the man she'd sought comfort in years ago? Was he still alive, fighting for a rebellion that wasn't his?

"Mare," a familiar voice broke her from the damning thoughts, and she only had a moment to wipe her tears away followed by a deep breath when Maven was standing in front of her with thoughtful eyes. She was surprised to see him tonight. After all, he'd mentioned his workload was growing, and he had much to do that night. She briefly wondered what had caused him to pull away from it before she heard him sigh out in what she assumed was frustration. She knew he despised when she remembered him—the only man who could compete with Maven.

The young King frowned, silently kneeling before her, a gesture she knew he would never do for anyone else. He took her hands and gently began kissing her wrists, nibbling on the sensitive skin before resting them on her lap again. Mare could feel her anatomy flush at his actions and despite wanting to hide it; she knew Maven read her easily. Without word, he pulled her up into his arms and she let him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he seized her mouth, his tongue tracing her lower lip before pushing past that into her mouth. The hand that rested on the small of her back pushed her into him and she let him lead her into the bedroom as his lips moved to kiss her neck. She listened as he whispered tender verses into her ear and it only fueled her need for him.

Laying under him, she arched her back into Maven as his fingers traced the outline of her body until she felt him grip her thighs, pulling them gently apart so he could nestle between them. She'd shivered as he lifted away from her, kneeling between her legs. His fingers dragged her skirts up, slowly and methodically, and as he did so, he never once broke eye contact with her. It was a game they'd always played, to see who could stand to look at the other the longest—who could be the one to feel less ashamed, and usually she'd lose, hating herself to enjoying the way he could make her feel pleasure. But tonight was different, she gazed up at him through ragged breaths, her chest rising and falling as she felt his fingers ghost over her naked hips.

He'd looked away first, and she hadn't failed to notice a faraway glint in his eye. Before she could question him, she gasped at the sensation of his fingers pushing into her sex. Her slick folds accommodated him easily and she bit her lip as a muffled moan penetrated through her. He repeated his movements, each time brushing her sweet spot. Maven leaned into her then. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear and she felt her skin break out in goosebumps. She gripped his shoulders, her eyes closing in concentration as he pushed his fingers deeper into her. She was so close, so close to ecstasy when he'd pulled away from her, and she glared at his charming smile, watching intently as he pushed his pants down to his knees.

Despite the dizzying sensations that hindered her mind, she could still recall the first time he'd taken her. And briefly she felt her chest tighten at the memory. It had been just as he said the first day he'd seen him after he'd placed the collar on her. She'd succumbed first, finding that his soft caresses and teasing kisses were not enough to ward the nightmares. After months of playing cat and mouse she'd begged, and happily he complied, taking her to new heights.

Mare choked back a sob of pleasure as he pressed into her. She watched with intrigue as he groaned out, nuzzling her neck before pulling out and pushing back into her with more fervor. Her fingers dug into his back, legs wrapping securely around his waist as he gripped her thigh, pushing it against his hip as he continued his movements, each stroke bringing them closer to release.

"Tell me, Mare, I want to hear you say it," he whispered out, only this time, far less harshly than he usually did. She closed her eyes, clenching them shut before she felt his fingers dip between their bodies and rub her.

"I love you," she softly confessed.

She hadn't expected him to still all movements of their love-making, hadn't expected him to pull inches away from her. Her heart hammered in her chest as he watched her intently. She was almost scared, thinking she may have said the wrong thing, though this hadn't been the first time she'd said it. And usually, he never said it back, showing it instead with a tender kiss or reverent touches during their love-making. She was imagining a range of frightening emotions when he leaned his face into hers, stopping inches away from her.

"I want you to be the mother of my children, Mare."

She stopped breathing, body stilling, swallowing the moan in her throat as he pushed into her again as to fortify his confession. Mare looked at him with a quizzical expression, looking for signs that he was playing a cruel joke on her, but when he kissed her again and continued his rhythmic movements, she realized he had been serious. Surprised even herself, she clutched him to her, crying out in passion when he brought her sweet release.

Mare only pulled him closer into her when she felt his own release shoot inside her, ignoring the cry that rattled in the back of her mind, warning her that he was manipulating her—that this entire display of passion was _wrong._ But she buried the reason and lost herself in his eyes instead.


	4. Part IV

**Pairing:** Maven/Mare

 **Rating:** M+

 **Warnings:** Emotional abuse, consensual sex, Stockholm syndrome

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are the sole property of Victoria Aveyard & HarperTeen Publishing. This work is created soley for entertainment purposes.

 **Author's Notes:** I recommend re-reading the last two chapters as I've added a bit more dialogue in them. Also, Mare may seem a bit weak right now, which is somewhat unlike her, but we'll see a bit of her spark back in a bit. Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read & review! That means a lot.

* * *

A soft knock stirred Mare from her book. It was early in the morning, and having been alone she'd decided to immerse herself in the random literature that usually filled her bookshelves. There was hardly much to do these days now that Maven was away on a tour. He'd decided against bringing her, knowing she would be safer within the confines of the palace walls than on the road with him—at least that was his reasoning. It managed to anger her. She wanted nothing more than a change of scenery, _needing_ something other than the meticulous carvings of silent stone that decorated every area of her reality. Maven had gone so far as to remove the collar permanently, replacing them with rings and bracelets made of silent stone that she was never allowed to remove—not that she'd ever tried, but it was not enough. Her body ached for more freedom than that of a bare neck.

The newblood sat stiffly against her seat, mind racing with ideas as to who could be standing beyond the confines of her room. Mare hardly made an appearance outside of it since Maven's departure. The guards that stood rooted like trees made sure she did not go about wandering far, and really, she would do anything to avoid nasty encounters with Evangeline. She'd been tired of the fighting and threatening gazes. And even though Maven was not present to protect her, she knew no one of sound mind would try anything to rid the world of Mare, for Maven's backlash would be far more horrifying than anything one could conjure up within their mind's eye.

As these thoughts swirled within her mind, the door opened with a heavy push, and soon she saw a lone woman stand before her with a tray in her hands, head lowered as the door slammed shut once more. Mare watched curiously as the figure approached, wondering if the servant girl was new as she'd never encountered her before. The woman did not look at her, instead placing the tray before her with careful precision. The Lightening Girl smiled in appreciation, mumbling a thank you that seemed to stir the woman.

It was an odd situation, and Mare instantly knew that there was something off. Her gut clenched and she found herself placing the book down as the woman stood stark still before her. Mare looked towards the door, wondering if this would be the day an assassination attempt would be made. And although she'd thought of this idea many times before in the still of the night, she wasn't afraid.

"The Red Dawn will rise again."

The words rang violently in Mare's ears. Her fingers dug into the arm rests and before she could speak the door opened, her guards standing at the threshold with suspicious eyes. With a timid bow, the woman left, never once looking back at Mare. She seemed so meek with every step the servant took—a bold contrast to the strength in her voice when she'd spoken.

Mare sat stiffly minutes after the encounter. Her heart hammered against her chest with an intensity so great she almost thought she'd have a heart attack. Placing a hand over her frantically beating heart, she realized then there was a small note hidden within her tray, and with shaking hands she took hold of it. Her stiff fingers unfolded the paper carefully.

 _I'm coming._

 _C._

The letters burned into her skull, and it felt as though a door had been opened in her chest as a series of emotions spilled within her. She stumbled out of her chair, body shaking. Mare couldn't determine just why she was convulsing so violently. Memories and thoughts she'd buried deep within the confines of her mind now slammed against her anatomy until nausea built within her throat. She heaved, choking back a sob.

How could she have forgotten him—forgotten the Scarlet Guard? How could she had let reason escape her in these years? Maven somehow managed to weave a web so thick that made her forget just how _wrong_ this all was. Mare wanted to slam her head against the floor until her insides splatted over the marble. At one point, she'd managed to erase the Boy King from her mind and heart, but somehow he's crawled back into her skin and made a home until she was able to tell where his influence on her mind ended. It sickened her, anger filling her to the brim. He'd made her into a muddled slave and her self-loathing intensified.

Maven was a monster, and although she'd forgotten that fact in the years of her confines, Cal had been there to remind her, even in his absence he managed to center her. She'd given herself to Maven, without so much as a fight, falling into him like he'd promised her the night she'd first arrived. And this realization only fueled her disgust. Mare had been so blind, so stupid. _Not again, never again,_ she thought, fingers digging into the table as her eyes glared at the scattered food that now laid on the floor.

 _Red as the dawn,_ she would rise again.

* * *

Anger flared in Maven's eyes as he stood before a defiant Mare. Weeks of separation had worn him thin and ragged. Through the days of wearing false smiles, and shaking hands, Maven's sole focus was on the woman he'd left behind. He'd dreamt of the day in which he could hold her again, ravish her in searing kisses and fill her with his seed so that the new moon would bring word of their child. He was like a man possessed—an addict without his choice of drug. And now that he stood before a glaring Mare, he knew that his idiotic guards had failed to protect her of the outside world.

 _Cal,_ he hissed. His brother still managed to sway Mare despite the years apart from her, and this only intensified the hatred he harbored for his older brother.

Ignoring the sting of pain her look of rage caused, he griped her wrist and pulled her to him. Their chests heaved in rhythm and Maven was almost amused by this notion. Even through anger they found themselves in sync.

He should have known leaving her behind would opened the door for this situation to arise. As soon as he'd arrived he'd learned of Mare's defiance. She'd shut herself out from the world, refusing to eat, and doing everything she could to attack all those that got near to her. It wasn't until his guards informed them of the note they'd found in her possession that he'd understood. And really, he had no one to blame but his own idiocy at forgetting how tactful his brother could be when it came to Mare. He'd grown so used to their shut world that he failed to remember the real threat lurking in the shadows.

She growled against him, pulling herself away from him but failing miserably. With a matching snarl, he looked down at her, his fingers only gripping around her tighter.

"You monster," she huffed, a spark of her old self shining before him.

Maven fought her sloppy movements, their violent dance managing to back her up against the wall. His instinct was to tie her up and find his brother. Only when Maven drained the life of Cal with his own fingers would he rest assured. But he knew he had to subdue Mare. She would not quit her fighting until he instilled some sense into her.

Gripping her face between his hands, he pressed his lips against her roughly, ignoring the fists that struck harshly against his chest. He knew she was doing her best to deny him what they were both aware she felt, and as his lips continued to assault her own, he felt her protests weaken. Fists that were once attempting to injure now gripped his shirt, pulling him into her, and relief washed over him. Only when his lungs began to clench with need of air did he pull away. Not once did his hands leave her face. His eyes burned through her glassy gaze and he glared into them, ignoring the desire that welled within his anatomy.

"I love you, Mare. Don't you dare fight me. You know as well as I do that this isn't wrong. He's using you to gain the crown, but I couldn't care less. I _need_ you." _You're mine,_ he wanted to declare. Instead, he kissed her again, and when she didn't fight back, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Teeth and nails reigned supreme, and even though the King busied himself with pleasing her, his mind conjured up a way to secure her forever.


End file.
